


Inherited Red Thorns on a Red Flower

by mapletardistalia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, High School Aged Luhan, High School Aged Minseok, High School Aged Sehun, M/M, Mafia EXO, The rest of them are adults, character might be slightly ooc but im trying, high school aged Chen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapletardistalia/pseuds/mapletardistalia
Summary: Jongdae is a normal kid. He has a mom, a step mom and  a nice boyfriend all of whom he loves very much and is pretty happy with the way his life is going. That is until he decides to talk to this weird "friend" he has. Now he has way too many father figures and life has got a whole lot more complicated...FYI its rated M for future violence not *sexy times* 'cause idk how to write that... Also I put graphic description of violence solely because I wasn't sure if mine was too graphic.





	Inherited Red Thorns on a Red Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a VERY modified thing taken from baekhyun's solo song psycho. If that gives you any indication of where this is going and doesn't just tell you I'm a huge fan of that album.. 
> 
> Please be nice if literally anyone sees this.. Ive never written fan fiction before so lets just pray it isn't awful..

One of my fondest memories will always be my mother reading to me. Every evening I would bounce up on to her bed a well worn book of Fairy tales clutched in my hand. Back then it was just us, she didn’t care and said that I was all she needed, her greatest gift and accomplishment all in one. So I never felt guilty snuggling into her bed after she’d had a long shift. I’d ask her to read me a story and when it got too scary I’d burry my head in her sweater. Only when I felt her arms wrap around me did I feel safe enough to open my eyes and look up at her. She always said

“ Dont worry Jongdae, there’s always a happy ending. The prince saves her and she’s safe.”

I loved hearing that. So when my mom found her prince finally I was happy. This was going to be our happy ending. We’d be safe and live happily ever after. I’ll admit though, it was a lot of change. All of a sudden we were moving from our cozy two bedroom apartment to a big house and I was taking the school bus to a new school. I had a stepdad and my mom didn’t read to me every night anymore. Perhaps that was better though I had read so many horror stories that jump scares no longer phased me. I was happy despite all this change.

The one constant however was a car that followed me. It had followed me when we lived at the apartment and continued to follow me at our new house. At this point I knew the car and the man who drove it like the back of my hand. Visually at least. He was handsome and had swept back hair that contrasted against his pale skin. He had a chilled jaw, bowed lips and eyes so brown that they seemed black. No matter the weather he wore black gloves that rested on the steering wheel of his sports car when he was waiting at a stop light or outside my house before I left for school. The car wasn’t anything like what I had seen in abductor PSAs so I figured

“ Its safe. He wont hurt me!”

The car followed me everywhere like a loyal puppy. He always seemed to know about the plans that my friends and I made over text. Even the ones my mom didn’t know about! When Minseok first asked me out it chaperoned a date my mom didn’t even know about. I remember thinking she’d be grateful if she knew. Maybe I was never scared because it was strangely comforting to the feel the familiar weight of his eyes wherever I went. I never told her because I knew that would make them go away.

Over the years the guy and I became friends. I started it all off by waving to him and he looked shocked but waved back all the same. To this day I cant figure out why he was surprised. Surely he saw me staring at him? Did he not think I knew he was following me? One day I decided to bring out a notebook. In it I had written 4 questions in large letters.

How are you?- He responded with a thumbs up

Do you want to talk to me? - He gave a shrug then a nod. That kinda offended me. HE was the one who was stalking me. Why was I more interested in him than he was in me?

Are you going to hurt me? - He shook his head. I supposed I could have seen this response coming. He had been following me for years now it’d be silly of him to wait this long to kill me.

Who are you?- Another shake of his head.

Do you think Minseok is a good match for me?- He gave a big goofy smile and nodded.

The last one was a test I wasn’t just seeking relationship advice from this man with a van. I was a teenager at this point and it wasn’t inconceivable that he was some weird pervert. I wasn’t satisfied with just this. So I screamed, “ You aren’t a pervert, right?”

Ok. Not the smartest move but Minseok was the smart one not me.

He rolled down his window and for the first time ever I heard my friendly neighbourhood stalker’s voice. “ Nah, I have a boyfriend named Baekhyun who’d claw my eyes out it if I even thought about it!” He said in a very deep voice.

My phone chose this exact moment to go inform me that I had 5 minutes to get to the bus stop now. So though I was practically bursting at the seams with questions I just gave a frustrated whine and ran off to catch my bus.


End file.
